wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Marcin Tarnowski
Moje wiersze Moje przekłady Galeria prac graficznych File:Juliusz Tarnowski † 20 VI 1863 – na podstawie fotografii w pracowni J. Stahl’a we Lwowie – rys. such. akr. na pap. 2014..jpg|Juliusz Tarnowski File:Błysnęłaś mi burym świtem, jakbyś była sennym mitem..jpg|Błysnęłaś mi burym świtem File:Makowy_szlak_ze_snu_-_akr._na_pap..jpg|Makowy szlak ze snu File:Dziecięca_wiązanka_pamięci_biedronki_-_akr._na_pap..jpg|Bukiet co grób biedronki skrywał File:Droga_sierpniową_nocą.jpg|Droga sierpniową nocą File:Pełzacz leśny - ak. na pł..JPG|Pełzacz leśny File:Łabędzie to jednak ptaszyska - past. na pap..jpg|Łabędzie to jednak ptaszyska Zachód za drzewem - ak. na pap..PNG|Zachód za drzewem Plik:Droga_na_koniec_lata_-_akw._na_pap.png|Droga na koniec lata Tarnowski - Still klingt das Glöcklein durch Felder - cover.jpg|Still klingt das Glöcklein durch Felder - okładka utworu Władysława Tarnowskiego Andantino Pensieroso - cover.jpg|Andantino pensieroso - okładka utworu Władysława Tarnowskiego Plik:Jak świeca.png|Jak świeca Plik:Veliemu.png|Veliemu Plik:Cebula.jpg|Cebula Plik:Jesień_II_-_ak._na_pap.jpg|Jesień II - Schyłek Plik:Jesień_-_ak._na_pap..png|Purpura i Złoto Plik:Paw_z_Łazienek_-_miesz._techn..jpg|Ogon w klombie pawia z Łazienek Plik:Jaśmin.png|Jaśmin Plik:Rosen.png|Róże Plik:Piwonia po zmierzchu.jpg|Piwonia po zmierzchu Plik:Brzoza_w_zimie_-_na_pap._1.png|Brzoza w zimie Plik:Trzcinowisko.png|Trzcinowisko Plik:Paciorecznik_-_past._na_pap..png|Paciorecznik Plik:Płytka_plomba.png|Płytka plomba w zabytkowe otoczenie - pomysł Plik:Flying before sunset - mix, pap.png|Lecąc pod chmurą Plik:On the hillock under mistletoe - mix, pap.jpg|Na wzgórku pod jemiołą Plik:Mirabelle under cloud - ak., pap..png|Mirabelki pod obłokiem Plik:Oj, chmielu, chmielu.png|Oj, chmielu, chmielu Plik:Lilak.png|Lilak Plik:Pod Blachą nocą - mix (3na4).png|Noc pod Blachą vel Pod Blachą nocą Plik:Wieża (nowa) w nocy.png|Wieża (nowa) w nocy Plik:Krąg koniczyn.png|Krąg koniczyn Plik:Góra i orzeł - mix na pap.png|Góra i orzeł Plik:11 listopada - św. Marcina z Tours - 1700.png|Wieża kościoła św. Marcina na Starym Mieście w Warszawie Plik:Kłosy traw - mix.png|Kłosy traw Plik:Hypnos - mix pap na bazie starożytnej rzeźby.png|Hypnos - na bazie starożytnej rzeźby Plik:Nuit claire (Jasna noc).png|Nuit claire - Jasna noc Plik:Pałac Mniszchów.png|Pałac Mniszchów Plik:Choinka 2016.png|Choinka 2016 Winter path.png|Winter path Drzewo i deszcz (mz).png|Drzewo i deszcz Nowina - do lampionu.png|Nowina Słońce wśród drzew.png|Słońce wśród drzew Wróblewice - akw. na pap.PNG|Wróblewice Szerszeń.png|Szerszeń (w gościnie) Dróżka do domu wodnika - miniatura.png|Dróżka do domu wodnika Białe lilie.png|Białe lilie (Fleur-de-lys) Już świta - miniatura.png|Już świta Koniec lata.png|Koniec lata Mgła wśród zieleni - miniatura.png|Mgła wśród zieleni Bratek - mod.png|Bratek Nad wisłą.png|Nad Wisłą Krok w dzicz - miniatura.png|Krok w dzicz W trawie.png|W trawie Klon w czerwcu.png|Klon w czerwcu In pectore - 16 IV 2016.jpg|In pectore Brzozy (nokturn).png|Brzozy (nokturn) W drodze 27 X 2017.png|W drodze (27 X 2017) Stary browar.png|Stary browar (28 X 2017) Kanał 1.png|Kanał 1 Kanał 2.png|Kanał 2 Jan Kanty Tarnowski - portret 1.png|Jan Kanty Tarnowski - portret Palmyra Władysława Tarnowskiego.png|Palmyra Władysława Tarnowskiego Na wyspę - droga.png|Na wyspę - droga Na wyspę - tam.png|Na wyspę - tam Na wyspę - wyspa - 1.png|Na wyspę - wyspa (1) Na wyspę - wyspa - 2.png|Na wyspę - wyspa (2) Na wyspę - wyspa - 3.png|Na wyspę - wyspa (3) Na wyspę - wyspa - 4.png|Na wyspę - wyspa (4) Na wyspę - z powrotem - 1.png|Na wyspę - z powrotem (1) Na wyspę - z powrotem - 2.png|Na wyspę - z powrotem (2) Newsteed Abbey - wnętrze siedziby Ld. Byrona na podstawie zdj. z r. 1905.png|Newsteed Abbey - wnętrze siedziby Ld. Byrona na podstawie zdj. z r. 1905.png Tarnobrzeg - mgła.png|Tarnobrzeg - mgła Wiosenna ścieżka.png|Wiosenna ścieżka Marcin Tarnowski - In the morning.png|Rankiem Dzików - maneż.png|Dzików - maneż Dom wśród złotej nocy spał.png|Dom wśród złotej nocy spał Przez bramę nocą.png|Przez bramę nocą Latarnia i śnieg.png|Latarnia i śnieg K+M.png|Nieblaknąc (K + M) Zimą przed świtem.png|Zimą przed świtem Las o zachodzie - duo.png|Las o zachodzie Zaczątek - duo.png|Zaczątek Bulwar - miniatura.png|Bulwar Plik:Surfers.png|Kitesurferzy i windsurferzy nad Zatoką Pucką Plik:Sea-gull_with_ducks.png|Mewy i kaczki na Zatoką Pucką Plik:Po_zwiędłej_wiośnie_jednak_przyszła_z_zimą_Królowa_Śniegu.jpg|Po zwiędłej wiośnie jednak przyszła z zimą Królowa Śniegu Plik:Jagodziny_w_białych_czapkach.jpg|Jagodziny w białych czapkach Plik:Trawa_w_białym.jpg|Trawa w białym Plik:Sosna_pod_śniegiem.jpg|Sosna pod śniegiem Plik:Żywoplot_w_śniegu.jpg|Żywopłot w śniegu Sosna w ślimakach.jpg|Sosna w ślimakach Dzików - Zegar słoneczny przy skrzydle wschodnim.jpg|Zegar słoneczny przy skrzydle wschodnim Dzików - Mur arboretum i Kuchnia.jpg|Mur arboretum i Kuchnia Dzików - en face.jpg|Za firaną złotych liści Widok z Tarasu na park poniżej.JPG|Widok z tarasu zamku w Dzikowie na błonia poniżej Dominikanie wśród jesieni.jpg|Dominikanie wśród jesieni Zamek Cesarski w Poznaniu - monument ku czci Mariana Rejewskiego.jpg|Zamek Cesarski w Poznaniu i monument ku czci Mariana Rejewskiego Labor omnia vincit, więc kawka robi i zwycięża - do mycia pomnik Hipolita Cegielskiego w Poznaniu.png|Labor omnia vincit, więc kawka robi i zwycięża - do mycia pomnik Hipolita Cegielskiego w Poznaniu Św. Marcin nad drzwiami Kościoła Św.jpg|Św. Marcin nad drzwiami Kościoła w Poznaniu Piwonia dla Anioła.jpg|Piwonia dla Anioła O_niebieskiej_godzinie_-_1.jpg|O niebieskiej godzinie - 1 O_niebieskiej_godzinie_-_3.jpg|O niebieskiej godzinie - 3 O_niebieskiej_godzinie_-_2.jpg|O niebieskiej godzinie - 2 Lunch with sparrows.jpg|Drugie śniadanie z wróblami Losy polskich dóbr państwowych i po-kościelnych w austriackiej Galicji.png|Losy polskich dóbr państwowych i po-kościelnych w austriackiej Galicji - wykres Losy polskich dóbr kościelnych w austriackiej Galicji.png|Losy polskich dóbr kościelnych w austriackiej Galicji - Losy polskich dóbr kościelnych w austriackiej Galicji Losy polskich dóbr państwowych w austriackiej Galicji.png|Losy polskich dóbr państwowych w austriackiej Galicji - wykres Okresy muzyki starożytnej Grecji i Rzymu.png|Okresy muzyki starożytnej Grecji i Rzymu Tumaczenia proste i złożone.png|Tumaczenia proste i złożone Tłumaczenia Biblii - pierwotne, wtórne, łańcuchowe.png|Tłumaczenia Biblii - pierwotne, wtórne, łańcuchowe Przykład typowego błędu iloczasowego w zapisie Władysława Tarnowskiego - pl.png|Przykład typowego "błędu" iloczasowego w zapisie nutowym Władysława Tarnowskiego Galeria prac muzycznych *